


Airport photo

by Without_you



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_you/pseuds/Without_you
Summary: Where Mingyu saw wonwoo airport photos during inkigayo and......





	Airport photo

“You have a message~”  
1:30pm 

MG: wonwu hyung, is that my jacket?  
WW: which one are you referring to?  
MG: I saw the airport pictures from this morning already  
WW: ... umm I Guess I accidentally took your jacket this morning?  
MG: hyunggggggg  
WW: I just liked the design and all...and it matches my outfit, even cordi noona says so  
MG: but....I have not washed it yet  
WW: it’s ok I don’t smell anything other than your perfume anyways  
MG: \\\\*o*//  
WW: i feel warmer wearing it, knowing that you wore this few days back  
MG: \\\\\\*o*///  
WW: yah why are you doing that face? What does that mean?  
MG: hyung did you miss me that much? *smirk*  
WW: ummm no  
MG: hyung you missed me right?  
WW: no?  
MG: wonwoo hyung I missed you~ XOXO  
WW: ok  
MG: wonwoo ah I missed you~ XOXO  
WW: ok ok I missed you ok!  
MG: love ya~ <3 wait at home till I comeback after mc-ing ok, I need to ask you something  
WW: ok brb I’ll play my games first, bye.  
MG: ya hyunggggggggggggggggg  
MG: hyunggggggggg  
MG: JEON WONWOOOOOOO  
MG: yoohoo?

 

8.30pm  
MG: Hyungs I’m home~  
Dorm: ....... *silence except some keyboard typing sounds and cur/ses here and there* ....  
MG: wonwoo hyung? *walks towards his room and the voice is much clearer*  
WW: aish XXXXXX lost again, when will he be back...I can’t even concentrate on my game  
*MG suddenly hugs WW from behind and whisper beside his ear*  
MG: hyung I’m home~  
WW: *blushes* umm ok welcome back?  
MG: hyung shouldn’t you be eating dinner now?  
WW: what is the time now?  
MG: hyung it’s already 8.30pm  
WW: Umm I’m not hungry yet  
MG: hyung did you even eat lunch just now?  
WW: *silence*  
MG: *sigh* come to the kitchen I’ll cook ramen for you  
WW: *slurps, ahh~* as usual MG’s ramen is the best~ ^^  
MG: *blushes* ohh ya hyung, where are the other members?  
WW: they either went out to eat or went back to company for practice already  
MG: then you’re alone and played games till now?  
WW: ermmm ya...  
MG: hyung what have I told you? Remember to eat, what if I didn’t come back would you not eat? Do you want to be sick again?!  
WW: ...sorry  
MG: come sit here *pats his thighs to motion him to come over*  
WW: *obediently went to sit on his lap and lean his head on MG shoulders*  
MG: hy- wonwoo ah please eat ok  
WW: *nods* ok...  
MG: hyung one more thing, regarding this morning’s airport photos, do you know what the fans say? Do you know what I want to tell you?  
WW: *think hard...* I don’t know?  
MG: hyung you’re too attractive in that jacket, your fans are going crazy.... me too *starts playing with WW hand*  
WW: huh?  
MG: *starts to kiss his cheeks,nose,eyes,temple, and earlobes*  
WW: ya what are you doing???  
MG: hyung is mine, I’m the only one that should see you in that jacket, my jacket.  
WW: why am I.... *MG interrupts him and kisses him on the lips as the hands on his waist tighten and the kiss got deeper* 

 

~~~~~~imagine the rest people~~~~~~~~

 

WW: so are you still jealous?  
MG: no, not anymore *as he tighten the hold against the waist till there’s no gap in between their body* I love you hyung  
WW: yes, me too  
MG: saranghae wonwoo ah  
WW: yes, saranghae mingyu

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time writing a fanfic, so I apologise if this is too lengthy or boring for you all, but thank you for persevering through this! Sorry if the fonts are a bit difficult to read or there’s some grammar errors here and there, I typed out on my phone when I saw the airport photos of our boys this morning. They looked damn on point, wait since when they’re not? Hahahah anyways thank you again <3


End file.
